A Moment of Understanding
by SheWhoFliesOnHerOwnWings
Summary: During the summer Buffy is gone, Spike realizes how difficult teenagers can be. Dawn begins to comprehend what a big brother's love truly encompasses.


**A Moment of Understanding**

"Please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"Nope"

"Puh- leeeeeease?!"

"Nope. Never gonna happen, pet."

Dawn threw herself down on the couch beside the vampire nay-sayer, hmphing as she did so. Spike turned his head to direct a smirk at her and then turned his attention back to the tv.

"You never let me have any fun! It's not fair! Everyone else at school is going!" the brunette teenager whined. "Come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase?"

The blonde sighed. Reaching for the remote, he turned off the TV. He turned to focus on the eager teen that sat before him.

"For the last time pet, no." he said. Dawn scowled at him. "It's a school night."

Dawn stared at him. "What?" he said

"The party's on Friday. Since when is Friday a school night?" she asked him, the 'duh' obvious in her tone.

"Ok. You're right. But the answer is still no."

"Why not?! This is so unfair! Everyone else is allowed to go!" Dawn crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"Parties are bad. There's drinking and drugs and all sorts of other things going on that you should not be allowed to for… ever actually." Spike responded "As the good little girl that you are, you will stay home and hand out candy to small ones. With a smile on your face."

"WHAT? What did I do to deserve that cruel and unusual punishment?" Dawn asked, looking perplexed.

Spike shrugged. "You were you."

Dawn gaped at him for a moment. "You are so completely unhinged! Why did Wil ever think it was a good idea to leave you in charge of me?"

Spike laughed out loud. "I don't think Wil had much time to think about it. Her exam was rescheduled."

"Well she could have asked Xander or Tara. They're normal! Or more normal." Morgan said. "Instead she left me with the crazy guy who hasn't left the 80's!"

"It would be a little hard for someone else to watch you pet, what with their jobs and lives and what not. Besides, it's stupid to ask them when I am happy to be here." He said. "And I do not look like I'm from the 80's. I like punk music and I like black."

"Yea whatever Mr. Billy Idol Wannabe." Dawn said, rolling her eyes "Besides those two would let me go to the party."

"I doubt that little one." Spike said raising his eyebrows at her. "They know better."

"But why can't I? Come on Spike. Please?" Dawn aimed a kicked puppy look at him, hoping to con him in to saying that all important "yes".

Spike began to laugh at her. "That look stopped working months ago, luv. I'm immune now. The answer is still no."

"Why not!" Dawn fumed at him

"Why is it so important that you go to this party?" Spike asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because all of my friends will be there. And it's what cool high school students do on Halloween. And…" she stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

"And?"

Dawn blushed. "There'sthisguywhoIlikeandhe'sgonnabethere." She said responded in a single breath.

"Come again pet? This time in normal English."

"This guy I like is going to be there and Lily said he's been asking her if I'll be there so I have to be there! It's an unwritten, but universally known rule." Dawn stated.

"Ah. So it's this bloke that has you all gung ho about the party." Spike shook his head. "Should've guessed as much."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever."

"So this bloke, what's his name?"

Dawn's eyes glazed over. "His name is Drake and he's in eleventh grade. He's really awesome and sweet and sexy." Spike started pretending to gag. "Shut up! He is like, the coolest guy in the world. And it seems like he's into me. So I must go to this party! And let him woo me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Spikestated darkly. "Boys are icky and have germs. They must not be allowed near you."

Dawn scoffed at him. "Good luck with that. Before long some guy will actually take me out somewhere."

"Not if I threaten them. Or break their knee caps. Or Vamp out at them." Spike brightened at the thought

"Do not!" Dawn thundered at Spike. "I am in high school. Boys and dating and parties are par for the course. Let me be normal!"

"Normal is overrated luv." Spike said "Besides you have another two years to be normal."

"Ugh! You are so horrid!" Dawn threw her hands up in the air.

Spike smirked at her. She glared back at him. Silence stretched between them as they both tried to out last each other. The clock ticked in the background.

"Why won't you let me go?" Dawn asked, all signs of joking or whining gone from her voice. She was all seriousness now.

Spike sighed. "I just don't want you to."

"Obviously. Why though? I'm a good kid. I do my homework. I don't get in trouble. Why don't you trust me?" Dawn asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you Dawn. I do trust you. So does Wil. We both know that you're an amazing kid who defies all teenage stereotypes. Well most of them anyway." Dawn stuck her tongue out at him for that comment. "But I also know that most teens aren't like that. And it's _those_ teens that I don't trust."

"So basically you're punishing me for others." Dawn said flatly.

"No! That's not it. I…" Spike stopped and tried to collect his thoughts. He had to vocalize his thoughts just right or it would turn into huge curfuffle. "I don't want you to go to this party because there will be teenage boys there who might take advantage of you. And, since I was once a poncey teenage boy and therefore know how they think, I worry about you being in a room full of them, especially inebriated ones."

"So you're saying I'm not allowed to go because you're afraid something might happen to me." Dawn said slowly, as if trying to comprehend.

"Exactly. I can't protect you in a situation like that." Spike said.

"Protect me?" Dawn looked at Spike flabbergasted.

Spike looked at her and his eyes softened. "Yeah pet. You're my nibblet. I'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you."

Dawn regarded at him for a long moment. Suddenly she flung herself from her spot on the couch into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. Spike sat there shell shocked for a moment. Slowly his arms went around the girl's shoulders. They sat there for a bit, enjoying this moment of closeness.

Dawn was the first to move. She sat back in her original spot, cheeks slightly red. "Maybe Wil leaving you in charge wasn't a horrible thing."

Spike chuckled, the warm sound filling the room. "Glad you've had a change of heart."

Dawn grinned at him suddenly. "Does this mean I can go to the party?"

He sent her an exasperated look. "You know what luv, ask Wil when she calls tomorrow night. Because apparently I can't win with you. Now go to bed."

Dawn giggled at him. She got up off the couch and turned to walk out of the room. She paused for a moment. Turning around, she walked back to the couch. Dawn leaned down and kissed Spike's cheek. "Thanks Spike."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Spike sat on the couch for a moment, stunned at her unusual display of affection. A small smile spread across his lips. Maybe being left in charge of the little hellion wasn't a horrible thing after all.


End file.
